I wish
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Sekuel of My Love Letter. Yoosu version RnR please


Ini sekuel dari "My Love Letter" YunJae vers.

Dan sekarang aku bawa YooSu ~

Enjoy reading

.

.

Disclaimer: Themself and God

Rated: T

Pairing: YooSu, YunJae

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning: GS, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, ALL JUNSU'S POV.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

I Wish

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Pagi masih terlalu dini. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mungkin masih meringkuk di bawah selimutnya. Namun berbeda denganku. Aku, Kim Junsu, sudah duduk manis di tempat dudukku. Saat ini aku tercatat sebagai siswi kelas 3 di SMA Toho, dan sebentar lagi aku masuk universitas. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar~

"Selamat pagi."

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke asal suara. Rupanya itu Kim Jaejoong, sahabat baikku. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelahku.

"Pagi, Jae~" balasku.

"Su, kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika?"

Aku terdiam. Hah? Seingatku tidak ada PR.

"Eh? PR apa? Memang ada ya?" tanyaku.

Jaejoong menjitak kepalaku. "Dasar pelupa. Ini, salin saja punyaku." Jae mengeluarkan buku matematikanya.

"Ah~ Jae memang baiiiik~" aku memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"YA! lepaskan! Ayo cepat salin! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." ia kembali menjitak kepalaku.

Aku hanya meringis pelan, lalu mulai menyalin.

Jaejoong memang sahabatku yang paling baik. Dia pintar, manis, selain itu dia sangat setia sebagai teman. Aku beruntung memiliki teman seperti dia.

.

+misamisa+

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku dan Jaejoong segera mengambil kotak bekal kami, kemudian pergi ke taman belakan sekolah. Kami memang sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat disana. Kami duduk di sebuah kursi taman, dan mulai memakan bekal kami.

Aku menautkan kedua alisku ketika melihat Jaejoong berhenti makan. Aku melihat ke arahnya, tatapannya sangat sendu. Kulirikan mataku ke arah pandangannya. Ah, itu rupanya.

Di depan kami, Han Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho sedang duduk bersama. Han Jaejoong teman sekelas kami. Ia orang yang dingin, kurasa. Dan lagi, ia termasuk ke dalam kumpulan anak populer.

Lalu yang satu lagi, Jung Yunho. Ia _namja_ yang tampan. Mata musangnya yang tajam, serta tubuh atletisnya menambah daya tarik _namja_ itu. ditambah, ia sangat kaya. Pastilah banyak _yeoja_ yang tertarik padanya. Termasuk sahabatku ini..

Jaejoong sudah lama menyukai Yunho. Sejak aku berteman dengannya, tak jarang sesekali kulihat ia memperhatikan Yunho. Ia juga pernah bercerita kalau dulu ia dan Yunho cukup dekat, namun itu tidak lama. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Jae tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku.

Perlahan, kuusap pundaknya. Ia tersentak dan melihat ke arahku.

"Sudahlah Joongie, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku lega ketika ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah selesai makan, kamipun kembali ke kelas.

.

+misamisa+

.

"Ayo pulang, Joongie. Jangan terlalu sering memperhatikan mereka." Ucapku seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, Su-ie, aku ingin disini sebentar lagi. dan bagaimana aku tidak melihat mereka sementara mereka mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana." Ia menjawab.

Saat ini aku dan Jaejoong berada di depan parkiran sekolah. Jaejoong bersikeras tidak mau pulang sebelum melihat Yunho. Menentangnya pun akan sama saja. Ia pasti akan tetap menunggu. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menemaninya.

"Yunho-ah, jaga Jaejoong baik-baik ya! antar dia pulang dengan selamat!" ucap Jessica, salah satu sahabat dekat Han Jaeoong.

"Tenang saja, akan kupastikan ia pulang dengan selamat." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. Dan sekilas, aku juga melihat senyum tipis di wajah Joongie ketika Yunho tersenyum.

Tanpa kusadari, Yunho sudah pergi bersama Han Jaejoong. Kini parkiranpun mulai sepi.

"Nah, sudah kan? Ayo pulang." ajakku.

Joongie hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan pulang.

"Ck! Sialan si Yunho! Meninggalkan tugas kelompoknya begitu saja!"

Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara itu. aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak ketika kulihat _namja_ itu. dia, Park Yoochun. Sahabat Yunho. _Namja_ yang kucintai.

"Ada apa, Su?" Joongie menatap heran padaku, hanya kubalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"_Gwenchana_, ayo kita pulang." dan kami kembali berjalan.

Joongie memang tidak tahu aku menyukai _namja_ Park itu. Aku selalu menyembunyikannya. Maaf Joongie, aku tidak jujur padamu. Padahal kau sudah menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Terlihat seakan-akan, aku tidak mempercayaimu..

.

+misamisa+

.

Di kelas masih banyak yang belum datang. Aku memainkan ponselku, mengusir bosan. Aku tersenyum ketika Joongie masuk ke kelas. Namun dia sedikit aneh. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

"_Waeyo_ Joongie, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Joongie tersenyum penuh arti padaku, kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

Jaejoong tak membalas. Ia tersenyum ceria dan memeluk tubuh Junsu erat.

"Junsu-ya~ kau takkan percaya dengan apa yang kuucapkan."

Aku menatap Jaejoong heran. "Memang ada apa?"

Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, " Jung Yunho, mengirim surat cinta padaku. Ia memintaku jadi pacarnya."

"_Mwo_? Jangan bercanda Jaejoong-ah! Mana mungkin Yunho-"

"Apa Kim Jaejoong ada disini?" tanya seseorang dari pintu kelas memotong ucapanku.

Aku menatap heran ke arah Yunho. Kurasa semua yang ada di kelas juga sangat terkejut. Yang dia panggil itu Kim Jaejoong, bukan Han Jaejoong?

Kulihat Joongie berdiri.

"A-aku. Aku Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Joongie gugup.

Yunho melirik kearahnya. "Bisakah ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Joongie mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

Kudengar banyak cibiran ditujukan untuk Joongie, terutama dari teman-teman Han Jaejoong. Dan aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku ketika pintu kelas ditutup.

.

+misamisa+

.

Sepanjang jalan, kudengar nama Joongie disebut di setiap obrolan siswa siswi. Sepertinya Joongie terkenal sekarang. Namun, aku sedikit cemas. Tak jarang juga cibiran yang ditujukan pada Joongie, banyak yang membencinya sekarang. Padahal kan bukan salah Joongie bila Yunho memang menyukainya.

Seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Hampir saja Joongie dikeroyok oleh teman-teman Han Jaejoong, jika saja Han Jaejoong tidak secepatnya datang.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa kasihan padanya, setidaknya, ia pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan Yunho. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya Han Jaejoong memang benar-benar menyukai Yunho. Hah, aku jadi pusing memikirkan urusan orang lain.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Aku dan Joongie berniat sesegera mungkin meninggalkan sekolah. Sampai di halaman sekolah, aku kaget ketika Yunho dan Yoochun mendekati kami dengan motor besar mereka.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Aku kaget, sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar berpacaran. Joongie~ aku turut senang untukmu~

Ck, kenapa Joongie malah diam saja? Ia malah berdiri mematung di depan Yunho. Karena kesal, kudorong bahunya mendekati Yunho.

"Tentu dia mau! Ayo naik, Joongie!" Kudorong paksa tubuhnya agar mau menaiki motor Yunho.

"T-tapi, kau bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri." Ucap Joongie.

Aku yakin ia menghkahwatirkanku sekarang. Jalan pintas yang biasa kami lewati memang cukup berbahaya. Banyak copet dan preman disana. Biasanya aku berjalan berdua dengan Joongie lewat sana.

"Tenang, aku akan memutar jalan. Aku tidak akan lewat jalan pintas." Jawabku. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Joongie tidak cemas.

Kulihat Joongie masih ragu. Ya Tuhan, aku bukan gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun Joongie. Yunho juga sepertinya mulai jengah, dan tiba-tiba ia memanggil Yoochun.

"YA! Yoochun-ah! Kemarilah!" panggilnya. Yoochun yang merasa terpanggilpun menghampiri Yunho.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tolong antarkan teman Jaejoong ini ke rumahnya."

Aku tersentak. A-apa? Kenapa jadi begini?

"_Mwo_? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sudah cepatlah!" Yunho mulai tidak sabar.

Kulihat Yoochun mendengus lalu menatap ke arahku. Dan aku bersumpah, saat itu jantungku berdetak diatas normal. Sangat diatas normal.

Yunho menyuruh Joongie untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Dan ia melakukannya. Ah, romantis sekali mereka. Apa aku dan Yoochun bisa seperti itu juga.

"Seperti yang Yunho bilang, kami akan ngebut. Jadi peluk pinggangku." Kembali wajahku panas ketika mendengar perintah Yoochun. Kami seakan-akan sedang melakukan _double date _saja.

"Kita pergi." Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku ketika Yoochun mulai ngebut.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Yoochun-ssi, sudah mau mengantarkanku." Aku menunduk malu. Yoochun benar-benar mengantarkanku ke rumah dengan selamat.

"Sama-sama, jangan terlalu formal memanggilku, panggil saja Yoochun." Jawabnya.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak berani memandang ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Ia menyalakan mesin motornya, kemudian melesat pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mungkinkah ini mimpi?"

.

+misamisa+

.

Aku sedang mendengarkan cerita Joongie saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Joongie menceritakan kencannya kemarin bersama Yunho. Aku membantu mendandaninya kemarin, dan aku yakin Yunho pasti akan menyukainya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ingin buang air kecil.

"Joongie, antar aku ke toilet yuk." Ajakku. Kemudian kami pergi ke toilet.

Dalam perjalanan ke toilet, kulihat Yunho sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya Han Jaejoong.

"Joongie, bukannya itu Yunho?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk ke arah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Su, kau ke toilet sendiri tidak apa-apa kan? Aku mau menghampiri Yunho." Joongie tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yunho.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian pergi ke toliet.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari toilet ketika berpapasan dengan Yoochun. Aku tersentak. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

Aku baru saja akan pergi saat Yoochun memanggil namaku.

"Junsu-ah."

Kubalikan tubuhku menghadapnya. Aku gugup sekali.

"Ada apa, Yoochun-ah?"

Kulihat ia menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja." Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini? kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk seindah dia?

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar kaget ketika Joongie menceritakan semuanya sambil menangis. Ia menceritakan kalau surat yang ditulis Yunho itu bukan untuknya. Tapi untuk Han Jaejoong. Aku tidak tega mendengar hal itu. kupeluk tubuhnya erat, mengusap punggungnya.

"_Gwenchana_, Yunho pasti punya penjelasan untuk semua ini.."

Tapi Joongie hanya menangis, sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

.

"Joongie.. Joongie.." kuguncang tubuh Joongie pelan. Sepertinya ia kelelahan setelah menangis tadi. untung Park _seonsaengnim_ tidak menyadari kalau Joongie tertidur di kelas.

Perlahan _doe eyes_ itu terbuka. Joongie mengusap pelan matanya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia habis menangis.

"Joongie, kau baik-baik saja? Bel pulang sudah berbunyi daritadi."

"..."

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _ne_. Aku yakin Yunho punya alasan." Ucapku berusaha membuat Joongie tenang.

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil seseorang. Dia, Jung Yunho..

Joongie terlihat kaget. Ia ingin melarikan diri, namun _namja_ Jung itu menahannya. Mereka bertengkar, aku hanya bisa melihat mereka.

Saat aku menoleh ke samping Yunho, disana Yoochun berdiri. Ia juga hanya melihat Joongie dan Yunho bertengkar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku tersentak ketika Joongie berlari kencang. Ya! kenapa aku ditinggal?

"Joongie! Tunggu aku!" aku berlari secepat mungkin mengejarnya.

.

+misamisa+

.

Aku melihat dari tikungan koridor, bersama dengan Yoochun. Kami melihat mereka berciuman di depan loker. Ah, aku iri. Joongie kelihatan bahagia sekali..

'Apa aku juga bisa begitu dengan _namja _di sampingku ini?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku menatap sendu ke arah Yoochun yang sedang memperhatikan kedua sejoli itu. Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang.. kulihat luka di wajahnya..

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah denganku?" Aku terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba Yoochun menatap aneh ke arahku. Aish! Kenapa aku jadi terlihat bodoh begini?

"T-tidak. Siapa yang memperhatikanmu? Jangan ke'pede'an ya!" aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Yoochun hanya mendengus, kemudian kembali menatap Yunho dan Joongie yang sedang bicara. Apa kukatakan saja ya, kalau aku menyukainya?

"Y-yoochun-ah!" kukumpulkan segala keberanianku untuk memanggilnya. A-apa ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakannya?

Ia menoleh kembali ke arahku.

"_Wae_?"

'Kim Junsu! Beranikan dirimu! Bukankah kau ingin bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai seperti Joongie? Ayo! Katakan!' ucapku meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"A-aku, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.. sebenarnya.. aku-"

"_Ya_! apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" kulihat kepala kecil Yunho menyembul dari balik tikungan koridor yang kami jadikan tempat mengintip.

Wajahku semakin memerah. Ah, kenapa bisa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Yoochun?

"Kami hanya sedang duduk-duduk disini. Iya kan, Su?" Yoochun menatap ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dasar tidak ada kerjaan. Ah kebetulan! Chun! Bilang pada _seonsaengnim_ kalau aku dan Joongie tidak bisa masuk kelas hari ini."

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu?" Yoochun menatap heran ke arah Yunho.

"Aku dan Joongie mau bolos. Sudah ya~" belum sempat aku bertanya, Yunho sudah menarik tangan Joongie. Aish, semoga saja ia tidak membawa pengaruh buruk pada Joongie.

"Ck! Dasar beruang gila!" Yoochun kembali menoleh padaku. "Kalau begitu kita kembali ke kelas saja."

Ia berjalan ke kelasnya meninggalkanku. Ah, mungkin ini belum waktunya..

.

+misamisa+

.

Tinggal sebentar lagi kami akan lulus. Joongie dan aku sudah diterima di universitas Yonsei jurusan _fashion design_.

Yunho dan Joongie jadi seperti prangko. Kemana-mana selaluu saja berdua. Sedikit banyak aku jadi merasa ditinggalkan -_-

Tapi berkat itu, aku jadi semakin dekat dengan Yoochun. Kami sudah menjadi teman dekat. Diapun sudah tidak dingin lagi padaku. Semoga saja, ini bisa berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi (?).

Akhir-akhir ini, kulihat Joongie selalu murung. Aku selalu membuatnya untuk menceritakannya padaku, tapi ia tetap tidak mau cerita.

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba. Aku merasasenang sekaligus sedih. Harus berpisah dengan teman-teman, terutama dengan Yoochun. Kudengar ia akan sekolah di Jepang bersama Yunho. Ah, akhirnya aku tahu apa yang membuat Joongie murung akhir-akhir ini..

Bahkan di hari kelulusanpun, Joongie masih murung. Hal itu membuatku merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang teman..

"Kenapa Joongie? Kau tidak bersemangat?" tanyaku basa basi. Padahal aku sudah tahu kenyataannya.

"Yunho akan sekolah di Jepang Su.." suara Joongie begitu lirih. Aku bisa merasakan luka yang dialaminya.

"Percayalah, Yunho tidak akan 'menikung'. Aku yakin ia akan setia padamu. Aku lihat ia begitu mencintaimu."

"Bukan, Su. Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan. Aku hanya takut harus berpisah dengannya.. aku tidak bisa."

Aku diam melihat Joongie kembali terisak pelan. Aku menepuk bahunya perlahan, memberikan efek nyaman padanya. Sebagai sahabat, aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..

.

+misamisa+

.

Yoochun akan berangkat hari ini. Seharusnya, Yunho juga. Tapi aku mendapat kabar dari Joongie, kalau Yunho tidak jadi pindah ke Jepang. Ia akan kuliah di Yonsei, bersama kami.

Aku sudah di bandara bersama Yoochun. Keluarga Yoochun tidak bisa ikut mengantar, karena mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sudah biasa, kata Yoochun..

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa di Jepang nanti?" tanyaku. Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sedari tadi ia hanya memainkan ponselnya saja. Seakan aku tidak ada disini.

"Dengan pamanku, ia punya perusahaan di Jepang. Jadi aku bisa sedikit-sedikit belajar dari perusahaannya."

"Kenapa tidak belajar dari perusahaan ayahmu?"

"Tidak, jika aku sudah benar-benar mahir, aku baru boleh menyentuh perusahaan ayah."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Meski sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya.

Aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku hari ini. aku rasa, ini saat yang tepat. Sudah cukup lama aku menunggu, dan hanya ada satu kesempatan! Hanya saat ini!

"Emm, Chun.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

Yoochun melihat ke arahku. Ah, aku selalu tidak bisa melihat langsung ke arah matanya.

"Katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan."

"S-sebenarnya.. selama ini.. a-aku."

"Hm? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku suka padamu, Yoochun-ah.."

".."

"T-tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab sekarang, aku bisa menunggu-"

"Maaf, Su.. aku tidak bisa.."

"A-apa? Apa kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai?"

Kulihat Yoochun mengangguk pelan. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali mendengar penolakannya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa.. aku bisa mengerti-"

"Aku suka pada sahabatmu, pacar Yunho.."

Aku terdiam. Apa? Apa dia bilang? Dia suka pada Joongie?

"Aku suka pada Kim Jaejoong. Sudah lama sekali. Saat kelas 1, dia sering menghampiri Yunho di kelas. Aku selalu melihat ke arahnya. Lama-kelamaan aku menyadari kalau aku menyukainya."

"..."

"Tapi aku senang, dia sudah bahagia denganorang yang dicintainya."

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapu. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Ini terlalu sulit..

"Maafkan aku, Su. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu."

"_G-gwenchana_, Chunnie. Aku bisa mengerti. Aku senang kau mau jujur padaku." Ucapku sambil memasang senyum yang kupaksakan. Sangat kupaksakan.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tapi kita masih bisa berteman, kan?" Yoochun mengusap pelan helaian rambutku. Aku mengangguk.

Tak lama, pemberitahuan jika pesawat menuju Jepang akan lepas landas. Yoochun berdiri, begitu pula denganku.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Su. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.." Yoochun memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya, yang selama ini aku idam-idamkan.

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu.."

Kami saling menatap. Kemudian Yoochun tersenyum padaku. Ia menarik kopernya, berjalan pergi.

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya dari sini.

Punggungnya, orang yang kucintai.

Meski aku merasa sedikit sesak, tapi di sisi lain aku merasa lega. Aku sudah berhasil menyatakan cintaku..

Aku berjalan keluar dari bandara. Aku melihat ke langit, ada pesawat terbang~

Aaah! Aku harus bersemangat! Mungkin suatu saat aku akan menemukannya..

Orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku apa adanya..

.

END

.

Gaje? Bangeeeeeeet -_-

Ga kerasa feelnyaaa DX

Efek hiatus kelamaan nih -_-

Ditunggu ripiu dari readers semua~

Mumumumu :*


End file.
